This invention relates to a curable composition comprising (i) a catalytic composite comprising a peroxide and other catalytic component and (ii) a resin component composed of a mixture and/or preliminary reaction product of (a) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of polyfunctional cyanate esters, prepolymer of the cyanate esters or coprepolymers of the cyanate esters and an amine (sometimes hereinunder referred to as cyanate ester component) and (b) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of polyfunctional maleimides, prepolymers of the maleimides or coprepolymers of the maleimides and an amine (sometimes herein under referred to as maleimide component) and optionally (c) other component.
The composition cures rapidly and is preferable from view point of quantity production and workability. The composition is excellent in respect of adhering property, heat-resistance, moisture-resistance and chemical-resistance, and is useful for preparing laminated product, molded product, point powder paint, adhesive or varnish.
In the prior art, a curable composition comprising a mixture or a preliminary reaction product of a polyfunctional cyanate ester and polyfunctional maleimide was known (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,364 by Gaku et al. patented on Aug. 29, 1978, which is incorporated herein as reference.